


Sweet Sweet Sweat

by RedMask



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, bottom!Jared, top!Jensen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMask/pseuds/RedMask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>声明：他们从来都不属于我，他们属于彼此。<br/>           这只是一段毫无根据的脑补，错的人是我。<br/>简介：想要看汗湿的Jared，漂亮的肌肉，晶莹的汗珠，美味。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sweet Sweat

Jared是个非常爱出汗的男人，但是这并不意味他不怕冷。  
温哥华的天气已经很冷，Jared总是把自己包裹得严严实实，围着厚厚的毛线围巾，戴着毛绒绒的帽子。但是，冷并没有改善他总是出汗的窘况。他还是会在看剧本的时候出汗，拍戏的时候出汗，吃甘米熊的时候出汗，睡觉的时候出汗……  
当Jared出汗的时候，他的鼻尖总是红红的，嘴唇也红红的，但是肤色却是白白嫩嫩的。

就像现在，Jensen坐在Jared的对面，看着晶莹的汗珠顺着他的脸部线条流淌，从他的眼角眉梢到唇边嘴角。他们正坐在温哥华的某个餐厅吃牛排，Jared非常、非常喜欢的牛排，所以，他吃得非常、非常开心。嘴角含着笑，眼角含着笑，甚至连漂亮的发梢也随着他的动作欢快地跳跃着。  
Jensen就这么望着Jared笑起来，嘴里还含着未咽下去的牛排。

“什么？”Jared警惕地停下来，他这么说话的时候，卷曲的发尾又跳了跳，像只受惊的幼兽，睁大亮晶晶的眼睛盯着Jensen。  
“没什么。”Jensen这么说，但是他依然纹丝不动地望着Jared。  
“不，一定是有什么，你的神眼太恐怖了，Jensen。”Jared飞快地从口袋里翻出手机，“一定是我的脸上粘着什么脏东西而你又想让我出糗。”

Jared打开手机相机，屏幕首先出现的是Jensen的脸，他依旧在笑，嘴角弯出漂亮的弧度。Jensen总说自己漂亮，Jensen才是更漂亮的那个，Jared心里想着，很自然地用指腹按住“拍摄”，手机发出咔嚓声响，一个嘴里还含着牛排笑得灿烂的Jensen存进了Jared的手机相机。

“不，Jared，你的脸上很干净。”Jensen知道Jared在拍他，但他完全不介意，“你知道的，我永远不会让你因为这个出糗，特别是和我在一起的时候。就只是——”Jensen摇摇头，是的，Jared看起来简直太美味，Jensen舔舔嘴唇没有把这句话说出来。  
“你在出汗，老兄。”Jensen左手抽出张纸巾伸过去，Jared想都没想就把身体向前倾，让Jensen替他擦掉额头、脖子、锁骨的汗珠。  
“谢谢你，Daddy！”Jared调皮地朝着Jensen挤眼睛。  
“哈？”Jensen挑眉，右手撑着下颌，拇指从耳畔划到嘴角，“乐此不疲，是吧？”  
“嗯哼。”Jared发出小声的嘀咕，笑着低下头继续吃晚餐。

Jensen就这么停下来，双手交叠着撑着下颌，微眯起双眼望着Jared。  
餐厅的暖气很足，Jared只穿着衬衫，即便如此，Jared还是因为出汗而把领口扯得很开，细密的汗珠汇集在锁骨的凹陷处。Jensen的喉结滑动，他听见自己吞咽口水的声音，该死的，他真的很想舔舔那里，就现在。Jared的浅灰色衬衫十分合身，紧紧贴着他的胸部，勾勒出健美的肌肉线条，而衬衫腋下，因为汗水，竟然被浸湿成较深的灰色。  
如果在这个时候，解开Jared的衬衫，从他的胸部开始啃咬，然后一直到——  
操他妈的上帝，因为Jared，Jensen觉得自己快成了随处发情的性瘾患者。

Jensen都不清楚自己是怎么坚持到晚餐结束的，之后Cliff开车送他和Jared回剧组，他们今晚还有场夜戏要拍。

等Jared和Jensen拍完夜里的戏份，剧组的工作人员还都在片场收拾，他们来到服装间，准备换掉Sam和Dean的衣服，然后回他们在温哥华的公寓美美地睡一觉。  
Jared刚脱掉Sam的外套，就懊恼地发现Sam的格子衬衫又被汗水打湿：“Jensen,我真是糟糕透了。”Jensen边脱衣服边走过来：“噢，的确够糟糕的，底裤也湿透了吗？”Jensen眯起眼睛笑，盯着Jared格子衬衫的领口。  
这一次，Jensen终于可以如愿以偿。

“老兄，这会就不要再取笑我了，这真的很不舒服。”Jared抬起手臂查看衬衫的惨况，“我想我又要借剧组的衣服了。”

Jensen走得更近，低声说：“过来，我看看。”  
Jared乖乖地走过来，头发乱糟糟的，嘟着嘴，鼻尖又冒出细密的汗珠。Jensen搂住他的腰，手掌钻到衬衫下面，五指张开细细地感触着Jared的肌肉。Jared的呼吸一滞，稍微调整身体，把自己送得离Jensen更近些。

Jensen顺着Jared敞开的领口吻过去，像品味奶油那样，Jensen的舌头从Jared的锁骨舔起来。Jared尝起来咸咸的，刺激着Jensen的味蕾。Jensen的舌头像是有自己的意愿那样，沿着Jared的脖颈游走。  
Jared双手抓着Jensen的肩膀，发出诱人的呻吟声。

“想要你，Jared。”Jensen贴着他的胸，把他推在墙上，“想在这里要你，想要汗湿的你，被我操出更多的汗水，从里到外都是湿漉漉的。然后我会舔你，把你全身流汗的地方一处也不放过地舔弄。早在餐厅里的时候，就忍不住想要对你这么做了。”  
Jared发出小小的抱怨：“你知道的，Jensen，这里一会儿就会挤满人群的。”  
但是Jensen并不介意：“不，不会的，他们只能等。”他说着放开Jared，反锁上服装间的门。

Jensen推倒一排衣架，衣服散乱在地上，然后他把Jared推倒在衣服上，解开他衬衫的纽扣，但是并不完全脱掉，而是褪到刚好露出肩膀的位置。Jared臂膀的肌肉线条紧实而流畅，Jensen伸出舌尖沿着他的肌肉线条滑过。Jared在Jensen的身下扭动，胸膛重重地起伏。  
“Jensen，Jensen。”Jared寓意不明地叫着。  
“什么？Babe？”Jensen稍微抬起头。

“你的眼睛，你的手，你的嘴，他们在对我做的事，”Jared把嘴唇送过来，“爱你，爱死这些。”  
“我打赌，你会更爱接下来的所有。”Jensen含住Jared的下唇吮吸，Jared张开嘴，温热的呼吸呵在Jensen的鼻尖。Jensen的手掌顺着Jared的腹部肌肉往下滑，从他牛仔裤的缝隙挤进去。他的手指摸着Jared紧绷的小腹一路往下，直到抓住他的些许耻毛，来来回回轻轻拉扯。Jared的胯部不自觉地向上挺起，勃起的阴茎把他的不算宽松的裆部撑得鼓鼓囔囔。

“喜欢看到你因为我的触摸而颤抖的样子，浑身都是汗水。你总是爱出汗，非常多的汗，湿漉漉的，黏黏腻腻的。”Jensen跪坐起来，手掌抚摸过Jared汗湿的胸膛和腹部，然后解开Jared的皮带和裤链，将牛仔裤剥到他的膝盖处，随后又将拳击短裤往下扯拉一点，仅仅露出阴茎头部。  
“God Jensen，就是这样，吻我。”Jared微微挺起胸膛，情欲以及紧张的情绪，使得Jared浑身不停地出汗，刚刚恢复的胸部肌肉都是晶莹的汗珠，这分外诱人。汗湿的乳头在灯光下愈加粉嫩，它们挺立着，亟待被爱抚。

Jensen一只手撑在Jared身侧，一只手握住他的阴茎缓缓撸动，然后俯下身从他的鼻尖开始亲吻。湿漉漉的亲吻一直保持温柔的力道，直到含住Jared的乳头，Jensen才开始加重力道啃咬。Jared发生愉快的呜咽声，双手紧紧扣着Jensen背部的三角肌。

Jensen的阴茎硬得发疼，但是他舍不得离开Jared的身体去脱衣服，于是他用沙哑的、充满情欲的的语调命令Jared。Jared乖乖地把手挤到他和Jensen的身体之间，Jensen稍微抬起身体，给他的双手留出活动的空间。  
Jared剥掉Jensen的裤子，把他硬挺的阴茎释放出来，然后和自己的握在一起，用力撸动。

“God Jensen，我觉得我浑身都在燃烧，操！”Jared踢掉鞋子，扭动着身体把牛仔裤也踢出去，抬起一条腿将两个人的身体压得更紧。  
“操，Jared，你真是见鬼的火辣！”Jensen的那只手离开Jared的阴茎，从他抬起来的那条腿的膝盖下面穿过去，然后把那条腿折在Jared的胸前，“见鬼的柔韧性，见鬼的性感！”

Jensen贴过去亲吻Jared的膝盖，然后顺着他的小腿肌肉一直吻到脚踝。  
Jared颤抖着看着Jensen含住那块小小的突起吮吸，发出色情的啧啧声音。他的白色袜子还穿在脚上，Jensen的鼻尖从上面蹭过：“你总是不停的出汗，浑身上下都是，有些时候，我真是爱死这个。”  
Jared似乎有点难堪，脚趾卷曲着，小腿向侧边躲开。

“不，Jared，我爱这个。”Jensen稳住Jared，被情欲染得绿色更加浓郁的眼睛在Jared半裸的身体上逡巡，“你不能想象我有多么爱你，Jared。”  
“那你为什么不告诉我，展示给我？Jensen？”Jared的语调急切而欢快。

Jensen把Jared的那条腿抬得更高些，然后吮吸啃咬着他的大腿内侧，一路来到会阴处。那里也都是汗水，泛着水光，似乎在欢迎Jensen。  
Jensen再也没有浪费一秒钟的时间，迅速地将舌头探进Jared的后穴，沿着细密的纹路舔弄、开拓。Jared发出欢快的喊叫声，双手滑到Jensen的肩膀，用力地扣住，在Jensen的舌头上操着自己。

“Jensen，Jensen，”Jared张着嘴喘息，手指插入Jensen金色的头发里面，“想要射出来，Jensen。”  
“Babe，还不是现在。”Jensen从Jared的胯部抬起头，爬过来吻住Jared嘴唇，手指插进刚刚被舌头开拓过的后穴，打着圈继续扩张。

“见鬼的不要再折磨我，Jensen，”Jared湿漉漉的眼睛望着Jensen，“操我？”  
“我们并没有充分润滑，这或许会疼——”Jensen才不会承认，他就是想要不停地舔弄他，拨撩他出更多的汗。  
“Yeah 我知道。”Jared握住Jensen的阴茎送到自己的穴口，Jensen抽出手指握住Jared帮助他缓缓推送进去。

Jensen的阴茎从晚餐开始就一直硬着，当感触到Jared温软湿热的包裹时，他的克制力瞬间清零，抱起Jared的腰耸动起来。  
Jared心满意足地配合着Jensen，还不忘照顾自己被冷落的阴茎。  
Jensen和Jared都没来得及把衣服脱光，Jensen的衬衣几乎没有解开，牛仔裤挂在臀部；Jared的下身虽然光着，但是衬衣还在。两个人就这么纠缠成团，在衣服堆里亲吻、爱抚、操弄。

Jared在Jensen不停地撞击他的腺体的时候，愉悦地射出来。但是，他的阴茎依然坚挺着，随着两个人的动作，戳着Jensen的腹部。即便隔着衬衫，Jared也能看出Jensen臂膀的肌肉随着他的动作而愈加紧实有力，操他妈的性感。

门外开始有人来回走动，Jared紧张地狠狠抓住Jensen的臀部，Jensen迅速地抽插，射在Jared身体里面，之后压在他身上重重地喘息。Jared的手掌还停留在Jensen的臀部，有一下没一下的爱抚。当着一切都结束的时候，不仅Jared浑身都是汗水，就连Jensen也浑身都是汗水。

“我想我在你的屁股上抓出几道血痕，”Jared笑起来，“绝对不是故意的！”  
“没必要介意，Jared，”Jensen舔掉Jared鼻尖的汗珠，“喜欢你留在我身上的一切印记，爱你。”  
“也爱你。”

Fin.


End file.
